Consultation
by Lulu Murdoc
Summary: Et si Matt était revenu du Japon? Et si Matt était revenu du Japon sans Mello?


- Je m'appelle Matt -c'est un pseudonyme bien entendu-, je viens d'avoir 20 ans. Mais ce n'est pas mon histoire que je veux raconter, mon histoire n'a aucun intérêt sans la sienne. Je n'étais pas là avant de l'avoir rencontré, je suis moi seulement avec lui.

- Mais vous ne ressentez rien pour lui, aucun sentiment?

- Des sentiments pour lui? J'en ai plein, trop pour savoir ce que je ressens vraiment. Je l'aime comme mon frère, comme mon meilleur ami, et beaucoup plus encore...

- Vous lui en avez parlé de ces sentiments?

- Lui en parler? Vous plaisantez? Même si je l'aime je ne crois pas qu'il s'intéressera à moi. Je ne suis pas du tout le type d'homme qu'il aime : je ne suis pas assez mature et pas assez intelligent... Et puis nous sommes des hommes, même si je sais qu'il est de ce bord là, ça complique beaucoup les choses. Je suis le ver de terre amoureux d'une étoile, sauf que dans mon cas l'étoile fait l'honneur au ver de terre d'être son pion, son arme, son ombre, son chien...

- Vous pouvez m'en dire un peu plus sur lui? Quand vous êtes-vous rencontrés?

- Je l'ai rencontré l'été de mes 7 ans, il avait le même âge. J'étais nouveau à l'orphelinat, j'étais dans la même chambre que lui... Je me souviens avoir eu une conversation avec le directeur à son sujet : « quelqu'un de violent », « ne touche pas à son chocolat »... Il m'a donné beaucoup de conseils à son sujets, dans un premier temps j'en ai suivi aucun.

**** Flash Back ****

_- Alors c'est toi le nouveau ?_

_Matt était stupéfait, on l'avait prévenu que Mello était spécial, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça._

_Il était beau, magnifique, superbe, sublime, merveilleux, extraordinaire, fantastique... admirable._

_Il avait des cheveux dorés qui encadraient parfaitement l'ovale de son visage. Des yeux comme deux amandes hésitant entre le bleu et le vert. Des traits fins, admirablement délicats. Il était plutôt grand pour son âge mais restait incroyablement mince, malgré la tablette de chocolat largement entamée qu'il tenait à la main._

_- Tu es Mello, c'est ça ?_

_Matt avait dit cela d'un ton dégagé pour cacher son trouble._

_- C'est ça, mais tu ne m'as pas répondu._

_- Je suis Matt, ton nouveau colocataire._

_Matt se laissa tomber sur l'un des deux lits et attrapa une tablette de chocolat qui y traînait._

_Tout se passa en un éclair._

_Mello bondit sur Matt et lui arracha la tablette des mains, puis, en un mouvement, il le jeta hors de son lit. Matt était par terre, complètement sonné, quant il releva la tête vers le blond il fut frappé par la colère qui émanait de son visage._

_L'ange s'était transformé en harpie._

_- Ce n'est qu'une simple tablette de chocolat !_

_- Ce n'est pas une simple tablette de chocolat, c'est MA tablette de chocolat._

**** Fin du Flash Back ****

- Une histoire classique finalement... Mais dès cette première rencontre j'ai été fasciné. Il était très différent des autres orphelins. Les autres m'indifféraient d'une manière générale, je n'ai jamais aimé être en contact avec d'autres personnes... mais avec lui c'est différent, je ne peux pas me passer de lui, malgré ses remarques désobligeantes, c'est comme une drogue... Voilà : je suis acro à Mello.

- Vous avez déjà fréquenté un homme ou une femme? Intimement je veux dire.

Jamais, aucun homme, aucune fille n'est assez bien par rapport à lui. Tout les autres ne lui arriveront jamais à la cheville. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est une étoile, et une fois éblouit par une étoile on ne rêve plus que de sa lueur, les autres ne comptent plus.

- Quel âge devrait-il avoir maintenant?

- Il a eu 20 ans, seulement deux mois de plus que moi. On revient tout juste d'un voyage au Japon... ça ne s'est pas très bien passé là-bas...

- Vous n'avez parlé que de lui depuis le début de cette discussion.

- J'ai tout simplement plus de choses à vous dire sur lui que sur moi : je sais tout de lui, ses phobies, ses craintes, ses plus grandes joies, ses plus grandes peines, ceux qu'il hait, ceux qu'il aime, sa date de naissance, sa taille, son poids, son vrai nom...

- Vous êtes son meilleur ami?

- Je suis certainement celui qui le connait le mieux, son confident, donc j'imagine qu'on peut me considérer comme sont meilleur ami.

- A présent que nous avons fait connaissance, dit calmement la psychologue de la Wammy's House, vous pouvez me dire ce qui vous à conduit à venir me voir?

- Il paraît que je fais un dépression, que j'aurais besoin d'un psy à cause d'une soit-disant fixation sur Mello que je me mens, que je me cache la vérité. N'importe quoi !

- ...Vous êtes aller le voir quand pour la dernière fois?

- Ce matin, avant de venir ici, je lui ai apporté ses fleurs préférées.

- Quelles étaient ses fleurs favorites?

- Les tournesols. Parfois, il me disait que c'était une plante fière, qui lève toujours la tête vers le soleil et ne baisse jamais les yeux... sauf quand... elles... m... fanent...

La voix de Matt se brisa dans un sanglot.

Mihael Keehl alias Mello était mort le mois dernier.

Et il avait parlé de lui au présent pendant toute la séance.


End file.
